Wishing you were somehow here again
by RainyWriter
Summary: A songfic about Arwen after Elrond sails. How she misses him. Based on the song from Phantom of the Opera. Please review.


Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again

Based on the song Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again, from Phantom of the Opera, which I do not know. This is a songfic about Arwen missing her father, or Ada, which is Elvish for father, after he sails for Valinor. I don't own Lord of the Rings, either. *Sigh* But I do own this story and I hope everyone likes it and will review. Thanks, Rani.

* * *

Arwen stood next to the White Tree of Gondor, tears running down her face as she looked toward the mountains between her and her childhood home, thinking of her father, long gone from that place. Remembering before Estel had come into her life, before she had fallen in love with a mortal and become one herself.

_You were once my one companion__  
__You were all that mattered__  
__You were once a friend and father__  
__Then my world was shattered_

Remembering before he had lied to her and said she had no future here. That Aragorn would die, would never return her love.

_Wishing you were somehow here again__  
__Wishing you were somehow near__  
__Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed__  
__Somehow you would be here_

She had forgiven him, later. She knew that he had just tried to protect her in the best way he knew how. She wished that she could speak to him in dreams as she had once done with Aragorn. But she knew that it could never be.

_Wishing I could here your voice again__  
__Knowing that I never would__  
__Dreaming of you helped me to do__  
__All that you dreamed I could_

He was beyond her reach. Beyond the reach of anyone here in Middle Earth, beyond the reach of any mortal. He had always told her that she would achieve greatness. He had dreamed that she would one day fall in love with one who would give her his whole heart. And she had, as she just believed what he had told her.  
_  
__Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental__  
__Seem for you the wrong companion, you were warm and gentle_

After he had left, she went back to Imladris. She had walked around by herself. Elrohir and Elladen had offered to come with her as she walked to the stone monument to Elrond Half-Elven. Other sculpted elve's faces gazed down at her as she sank to her knees before the statue. This was not how she remembered him, this serious face. He had shown it often to others, but before she had made her choice and he his, he had always been warm, gentle, laughing.

_Too many years__  
__Fighting back tears__  
__Why can__'__t the curse just die!_

She wished she could forget the bitter years after she had promised herself to Aragorn. It was a curse in her memory of him. They had barely spoken. She had told him that he didn't understand what it would mean to be without her love in her life. She had spoken thoughtlessly. His wife had sailed to the Undying Lands hundreds of years before. He did understand. But her words hurt him deeply. She wished so badly that she could forget that time…

_Wishing you were here again__  
__Knowing we must say goodbye_

She wished her Ada were here. But she knew that she had to say goodbye forever. She had to give her whole mind to loving her husband and raising her son.

_"Try to forgive__  
__Teach me to live__  
__Give me the strength to try!"_

She cried out above the White City, tears running down her face. She knew that her Ada could not hear her. But it helped to say it.

_No more memories__  
__No more silent tears__  
__No more gazing across the wasted years_

She squared her shoulders, wiping away the tears from her face. She would only remember the happy years with him.

_Help me say goodbye__  
__Help me say goodbye!_

Little Eldarion ran up to her, laughing. "Mother! Mother! Look what I found!" He showed a small flower to her, nestled in his tiny, perfect hand. "I want you to have it." She plucked it out of his hand, bringing it up to her face. She looked at it more carefully and gasped. The flower was the one that signified healing and forgiveness.

She looked to the west, toward the Sea. "Thank you, Ada." She knew that somehow, he had forgiven her. And that she would be able to remember him as she wished she could. She still wished that somehow he were here again. But she accepted that he wouldn't. And decided that it was time for her son to hear about his grandfather…

* * *

Thanks for reading! This is only like my third fic, so I am still very open to constructive criticism. So please review.


End file.
